


Three Good Reasons

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Hermione gives Draco three reasons why they should remain together.





	Three Good Reasons

**Title:** Three Good Reasons  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 289  
 **Summary:** Hermione gives Draco three reasons why they should remain together.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this story.

 

Hermione wasn't the type to beg, but she didn't want to end the relationship this way. Draco sneered as she talked. "Give me three good reasons why I should take you back," he said coldly.

She stopped to think. Normally, she would use logic since she was a rational person. Unfortunately, logic hadn't worked so far. Draco's best quality was also his worst trait: stubbornness. If he started a task, then he would see it through to the end. But if he refused to do something, then his refusal would last a long time.

If Hermione couldn't use logic, she could use other means at her disposal. Instead of answering right away, she started undressing. Draco's eyes widened briefly before he managed to regain control.

That's it. "You would miss this," she said, taking off her blouse and bra. Then she cupped her breasts.

"Maybe," Draco replied, not wanting to concede anything yet.

Her skirt and knickers were the next to go. "You would miss a chance seeing this," she continued as she exposed her pussy.

"Possibly," he said as he started undoing his belt.

Hermione grinned as she stretched out on the bed and spread her legs. "Finally, you would miss out on a chance to make me come." She started inserting one, then two fingers into her sex.

Draco was on her in an instant. Suddenly bottomless, he pushed himself on top of her, hovering at her entrance. "Maybe I was too hasty in ending things," he drawled.

Hermione grinned. "As long as you're not too hasty in coming first. Apology accepted. Now, fuck me."

Words died on his lips as he started shagging his formerly ex-girlfriend. What had he been thinking in trying to end things?


End file.
